(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cup permitting easy drinking-up of its liquid content without need for turning user's face upward.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to drink up a drink, beverage or the like from a conventional cup, mug, tumbler or the like (hereinafter generally called "cup" for the sake of brevity), it is necessary to hold up the bottom of the cup, from which the user has been drinking the drink, beverage or the like while maintaining the cup in a forward- and downward-directed position, so that the rear side of the cup, in other words, the side closer to the face of the user is turned counterclockwise beyond the horizontal level into a forward- and upward-directed position.
When the bottom of the cup is raised while keeping the user's mouth in contact with a rear portion of the upper edge of the cup, a front portion of the upper edge is eventually brought into contact with the nose ridge of the user.
It is thus necessary to bend his neck rearward and to turn his face upward if the user wants to hold up the bottom of the cup beyond a certain limitation. This is however difficult and often painful for those handicapped in the movement of their necks due to whiplash injuries or the like, those having problems in their spines, bedridden patients, etc.
After brushing teeth with a tooth brush, the mouth is washed with water from a cup. Here again, he is necessary to turn his face upward and to raise the bottom of the cup so that an adequate amount of water is caused to flow into his mouth. This is really cumbersome.
Furthermore, it is in some instances not nice-looking or attractive especially for a lady to bend her head significantly rearward and to drink up a drink, beverage or the like. Such a drinking manner may be impolite depending on what kind of people are sitting around.